List of notable Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator installations. China Shanghai *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Headquarters, Minhang *Shanghai Pudong International Airport Terminal 2 (2006) *Hongqiao Airport *Dongding Hotel *UNIQLO, Nanjing Road West *Some of the Shanghai Metro stations **Yuyuan Garden Station **Hongqiao Railway Station *Cloud Nine Shopping Mall Beijing *Cri Media Center Hotel *Communication University of China - Student Union *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Wallock Mansion, Sheung Wan (2018, replacement from 2000 Thyssen elevator) *Linfond Mansion, Wan Chai (2012)Replacement from a 1965 Schindler traction elevator. *Wing Hing Building, Tin Hau (2012)Replacement from a 1966 Schindler traction elevator. *Ming Hing Building, Tin Hau (2010) Replacement from a 1967 Sabiem traction elevator. *Tak Cheong Building, Chai Wan (2018) *Shining Building, Causeway Bay (2011) Replacement from a 1973 Schindler traction elevator. *Hang Tak Mansion, Wan Chai (2019)Replacement from a 1965 Hitachi traction elevator. Kowloon *Siu Hing Building, Jordan (2012)Replacement from a 1964 Fiam traction elevator. *Minden Apartment, Tsim Sha Tsui (2014) Replacement from 1956 Schindler elevator. *Mei King Building (Phase 2), To Kwan Wan (2016) Replacement from a 1964 OTIS traction elevator. *Wang Fai Industrial Building, San Po Kong (2013) Replacement from a 1983 Toshiba traction elevator, now maintained by The Express Lift Co. Ltd. *Kapok Industrial Building, To Kwan Wan (2012) Replacement from a 1966 Mitsubishi traction elevator. *Foremost Building, Jordan (2017)Replacement from a 1964 OTIS traction elevator. New Territories *Wing Hing Building, Yuen Long (2012) Replacement from a 1978 Toshiba traction elevator, now maintained by The Express Lift Co. Ltd. *Foo Yu Building, Tsuen Wan (2014) Replacement from a 1973 Schindler traction elevator. Macau *Rotunda do Istmo Circular Footbridge, Cotai *Footbridge in Rua do Campo (in front of Edificio Administracao Publica) *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal (pedestrian underpass) *Broadway Hotel *The Macau Roosevelt *Portas do Cerco (underground bus terminal) (2018)Replacement from 2010s Hitachi elevator that was damaged by the flooding caused by Typhoon Hato in 2017. *Macau Port - Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macau Bridge (2018) Others *Taiyuan Nan Railway Station, Taiyuan *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan (service elevators) *Qu Jiang Hotel, Xi'an *Huatain Hotel Wuhan, Wuhan *Chicony Plaza, Wuhan *Guangxi City Exhibition Hall, Nanning, *Zhuhai Port - Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macau Bridge, Zhuhai (2018) File:ShanghaiMitsubishi_SiuHingBuilding.jpg|Siu Hing Building, Jordan Indonesia Bali *Discovery Shopping Mall (2003, modernized by Pillar in early 2014) *Grand Inna Kuta Hotel (2012) *Serela Hotel Kuta (2012) *Golden Tulip Devins Seminyak (2014) *Mercure Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Fairfield by Marriott Legian (2017) Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall of Indonesia **Best Western Hotel @ Mall of Indonesia (2013) **All Sedayu Kelapa Gading Hotel *Whiz Hotel Kelapa Gading (2013) *Mangga Dua Square & Novotel Mangga Dua Square *Nissan Showroom, Pluit *Sunter Park View *Gandhi Memorial International School Central Jakarta *fX Senayan (2005, formerly Sudirman Place) **fX Residences/Harris Suites fX Sudirman (2005) **fX Office Tower (2005) *Hotel Paragon Menteng (1996) *Plaza Kenari Mas (2002)Some have been replaced into Mitsubishi NEXIEZ elevators in 2015. *Penang Bistro Kebon Sirih *Best Western Grand Palace Kemayoran *Palazzo Kemayoran Apartment *Springhill Terrace *Pertamina Central Office West Jakarta *Grand Slipi Tower (2011) *Daan Mogot City *Mall Taman Palem *Puri Park View South Jakarta *Bellagio Residence and Shopping Mall (2006) *Bellagio Mansion (2006) *Embassy of the People's Republic of China *Balai Kartini *Financial Audit Board of Republic of Indonesia *Oak Tree Hotel *D'Cozie Hotel *Amaris Hotel Panglima Polim *Metro Cipulir *Mampang Square *Signature Park Grande *GBI Fatmawati Church *GKI Pondok Indah Church (2005) Bandung *Gino Feruci Hotel Braga *Golden Flower Hotel *Gateway Apartment @ Bandung (2013) *The Jarddin Apartment Cihampelas *Galeri Ciumbuleuit Apartment 1 *Grand Asia Afrika Residence *Zodiak Hotel Asia Afrika *Carolus Hospital - Irene Building *Pasar Baru Square *Hok Im Tong Dago Church (Gereja Injil Indonesia) *Thee Matic Mall Other cities *Mega Bekasi Hypermall, Bekasi *Green Palace Residence - Azalea Suites, Cikarang, Bekasi *Conch Cement Java Plant, Sukabumi *Cilacap Electric Steam Power Plant (PLTU Cilacap), Cilacap *Cherbon Junction, Cirebon *Verse Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *Menara Suara Merdeka Office, Semarang (2013) *Indoluxe Hotel Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta *Royal Plaza, Surabaya (2006) *Grand Cakra Hotel Malang (formerly Horison Hotel Malang), Malang *Blambangan Public Regional Hospital, Banyuwangi *Hotel UIN Alaudin, Makassar *Hasanuddin University, Makassar *Menara Bosowa, Makassar *Jeneponto Electric Steam Power Plant (PLTU Jeneponto), Makassar *Sutan Raja Hotel Manado, Manado *Mal Lembuswana, Samarinda (1998) *Dr. H. M. Ansari Saleh Public Regional Hospital, Banjarmasin *PTC Mall, Palembang (1990s, old building) *Paragon Village Karawaci, Banten **Sahid Mutiara Hotel (formerly ParagonBiz Hotel) Pakistan Lahore *Mall of Lahore *Atomic Energy Commission *Mobilink IT Building *Aiwan-e-Auqaf Building *Amsua Centre *Ch. Gold Trade Centre *Hill View Hotel *Raaziq Centre *42-CC, 76-CC and 181-Y, DHA *Crescent Bauman *NDC House Islamabad *Shaheed-e-Millat Secretariat *National Accountability Bureau *Ministry of Environment Local Govt. & Rural Development *IBC Building Others *Cheshma Nuclear Power Plant I and II, Cheshma *Jinnah Hydropower, Mianwali *RDI Display Centre, Rawalpindi *Army Museum, Rawalpindi *Nandipur CCP Plant, Nandipur Russia *Admiralteiskiy Shopping Centre, Saint-Petersburg *Pacific Plaza Hotel, Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk *Victory Avenue 9, Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk *Volokolamskaya Moscow Central Diameter Station - D2, Moscow *Penyagino Moscow Central Diameter Station - D2, Moscow Singapore *Shun Li Industrial Building (1990s) *E9 Premium, 61 Woodlands Industrial Park E9 *Chong Pang Community Club *Mercure Singapore Bugis *Tuas Bus Terminal Thailand Bangkok *Suankularb Wittayalai School *Phranakhon Co-operative Store *Yothin Burana School *Dynasty Grande Hotel *IT Square Laksi (Office tower elevators) *Parinda Hotel *I'm Chinatown (2019) Other cities *Khun Mankong Building, Nonthaburi *Chonnatee Condotown, Nonthaburi (Building C and D) *Phothawattanaseni School, Ratchaburi *Airport Business Park, Chiangmai *Kessiri Hotel, Sisaket *Niran Residence, Samut Prakarn *View Talay 7 Condo Jomtien Beach Condominium, Pattaya, Chonburi Other countries *Ossoto Recreation Hub, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *999 Shopping Mall, Manila, Philippines *London Luton Airport, Luton, Bedfordshire, United Kingdom (installed/maintained by Stannah)Cheap flight adventure to Vienna (part 1) - YouTube (skip to 0:13)